Disposal diapers are well known as are changing pads, moistened towelettes and disposal bags. Whether diapering an infant or an incontinent adult, these articles become bulky and burdensome to store, transport, and replace. Even under the best of conditions, when all the necessary items are on hand, developmental and environmental factors such as the lack of a clean, safe changing area and the mobility (or lack thereof) of an infant or adult, can reduce the speed, sanitation and convenience in the diapering process. In addition, the mobility of the individual being diapered as well as the number of others requiring diapering in the same environment can induce additional physical strain on the caretaker. Any streamlining of the diapering process must, therefore, place a premium on speed, convenience and sanitation.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a changing system which is sanitary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a changing system which is easily transportable and is compact.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a changing system which is easily disposable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a changing system which includes all of the necessities required to change a baby in a single item.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a changing system that reduces physical and emotional strain on the caregiver.